Felicidad Fingida
by Hikari.Hyuga.Luna
Summary: Tenten y Kankuro se ven obligados a realizar una misión para tomar precausiones: fingir ser una feliz pareja de novios.
1. Prólogo

_Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece. Todos son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Espero q disfruten de este fic. Dejen reviews!!!!_

* * *

Felicidad Fingida

Prólogo

-Imbécil –comenzó ella con desprecio.

-Tonta –siguió el muchacho, con el mismo tono de voz que ella había usado hace unos momentos.

-Bruto

-Terca

La tensión se hacía cada vez más grande entre ambos, de por si jamás se habían llevado bien y ahora estaban sentados en la misma habitación, mirándose con rabia y enojo.

-¿Cómo se supone que va a funcionar esto? –preguntó la chica, sin dejar de mirar a su compañero con rencor.

Tsunade los miró a los dos con cierta preocupación, no trataba de ocultarla y hubiera deseado que no fueran ellos los que tuvieran que llevar a cabo la misión, pero, desgraciadamente, eran los únicos que la podían cumplir.

-Tienen que hacer que funcione, o comenzarán a sospechar. –les dijo –Dos ninjas de Kusagakure (aldea de la hierba) vendrán a visitar Konoha. No se sabe mucho sobre los ninjas de la hierba, ni tampoco que quieren aquí. Les hemos hecho creer que Konoha tiene una alianza de matrimonio con Sunagakure, solo por precaución. Es una manera de inculcarles miedo. No se atreverán a atacarnos si creen que las dos aldeas más poderosas están unidas.

-¿Y cómo saber que planean atacarnos? –preguntó Tenten, aún molesta.

-¿Cómo no saberlo? –respondió la Hokage, astutamente. –Escuchen –dijo inclinándose hacía adelante y mirando nuevamente a los dos jóvenes que tenía en frente. –Sé que la relación entre ustedes no es buena, pero también sé que ambos son excelentes ninjas y que son capaces de cumplir esta misión.

Tenten y Kankuro se miraron sin convencerse, la verdad ninguno de los dos quería hacerlo, fingir estar comprometidos por un mes era algo que no les agradaba. Se conocían desde hace ya bastante tiempo, y sin embargo eran una bomba de insultos cuando estaban juntos. Se habían preguntado por qué tenían que ser ellos, pero conocían la respuesta: Un noble de sunagakure debía estar comprometido con alguien de Konoha.

Temari y Shikamaru habrían sido las personas correctas, pues no habrían rezongado. El problema ahí era que Temari era una chica, y el noble tenía que ser varón. ¿Por qué no Gaara? Porque Gaara estaba comprometido con Matsuri, también una ninja de la Arena, y ya habían anunciado sus planes de boda. Así que, como último recurso, solo quedaban ellos dos.

-Vamos, chicos –animó Tsunade –Saben que no estarán comprometidos enserio. Tómenlo… como un pequeño juego. –una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro –Les propongo algo: si logran fingir estar enamorados por un mes les pagaré el doble de lo que les ofrezco por esta misión ¿Qué dicen?

Seguían sin convencerse, por más que se negaran los obligarían a hacerlo.

-¿Cuáles son las condiciones? -preguntó Kankuro con cierta incomodidad.

-Entrenarán juntos, comerás juntos, caminarán juntos, vivirán juntos y todo lo que tengan que hacer lo harán juntos.

-¿Y eso también incluye bañarse juntos? –preguntó Tenten con burla.

La godaime solo le echó una mirada fría. La kunoichi era una chica dulce, pero cuando se lo proponía llegaba a ser alguien verdaderamente ácida y molesta.

-Vivirán en casa de Tenten –dijo sin más rodeos e ignorando el comentario anterior–arréglenselas como puedan. Los ninjas de Kusagakure llegan mañana. Traten de parecer lo más naturales posible, por lo menos frente a ellos. No queremos sorpresas de mal gusto, una vez que averigüemos lo que quieren podrán regresar a sus vidas normales. Ahora retírense.

* * *

_Jeje, q tal? La vdd no lo tenía planeado pero estaba en la escuela sin nada que hacer y mi cabeza empezó a acomodar ideas. No sabía con cuáles personajes hacer el fic, espero q ayan sido los correctos XD._

_Y ps bueno, espero q les haya gustado, y si no denme sugerencias para futuros fics. Cuidense. Bye._

_PD: porfas, dejen reviews!!!!_


	2. Día 1

_Me tardé pero ya lo subi,jiji. Espero q les guste. Por favor dejen reviews._

* * *

Día 1

-¿Cuáles son tus flores favoritas?,¿Qué animales te agradan?,¿Qué color te gusta más?... –eran la clase de preguntas que Kankuro había empezado a hacer desde que dejaran la oficina de la Hokage.

Tenten solo se limitaba a ignorarlas, a pesar de que sabía que debía cooperar para aparentar lo que ella llamaba una "felicidad fingida". Caminaba apresuradamente por delante del muchacho y en raras ocasiones lo volteaba a ver. A Kankuro aquel comportamiento le disgustaba, incluso después de entrar a casa de la chica ésta seguía comportándose como si él no estuviera ahí: se dirigió a la habitación del fondo y salió de la casa, llevándose únicamente un suéter y dejando al joven sentado en el sofá.

Kankuro se quedó mirando como ella se alejaba, molesto por no haber obtenido ninguna respuesta a sus insistentes preguntas, pero no se rendiría: si Tenten no quería hablar seguro que sus cosas hablarían por ella.

00000

Tenten comenzó a correr apresuradamente en cuanto se hubo alejado de la casa, ya era muy tarde para dar media vuelta y además quería estar sola.

En cuanto se encontró lo suficientemente lejos de la aldea como para no ser molestada se recostó sobre la hierba. Aquel olor le agradaba y le calmaba los nervios, pero no podía quedarse ahí todo el día. Por primera vez en su vida deseo que el día llegara a su fin, tenía la esperanza de que aquel fuera solo un mal sueño, pero sabía que no era así.

Pasaron unos minutos. Escuchó unos pasos dirigirse hacia donde ella estabay no se tomó la molestia de levantarse a ver de quien se trataba.

Un joven de aspecto salvaje y cabello alborotado, mas o menos de su edad, se recostó a su izquierda; y un gran perro blanco a su derecha.

-Hola Tenten –saludó animosamente el muchacho. Ella lo volteó a ver, inexpresiva -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Te juro que en estos momentos preferiría estar internada en el hospital.

Kiba se sorprendió por la respuesta.

-Vaya… ¿tan mal va tu día? –la joven asintió -¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

-Hummm… -Tenten sonrió maliciosamente -¿Podrías prestarme a Akamaru para que muerda a alguien por mi?

-¿Qué rayos te sucede? –preguntó el joven, confundido por aquella propuesta, pues nunca se le habría ocurrido que Tenten fuera de las que pidiera ese tipo de favores.

-Nada, ese es el problema: nunca sucede nada.

-Yo creo que el problema es que sucede algo.

-No quiero hablar.

-Yo sí –insistió el Inuzuka.

-Entonces habla con tu perro.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ambos, que solo se rompía por el constante jadeo de Akamaru y el golpeteo de su cola sobre el césped. Tenten le dio la espalda a Kiba, miraba al perro con cierta envidia, pues él no tenía que fingir estar comprometido con un bruto, ni siquiera tenía que articular palabra. Seguramente la vida de un perro era mucho más sencilla.

-Voy a vivir con Kankuro por un mes, es una misión en la que tenemos que fingir estar comprometidos.–dijo aún mirando al animal.

Kiba, quien había sacado una bolsa de papas fritas de su mochila, se atragantó. Cuando hubo recuperado la respiración, y con los ojos llorosos debido a la falta de aire, dijo con dificultad:

-No sabes cuanto te compadezco.

Tenten se volteó bruscamente hacia él.

-Vaya, que apoyo el tuyo. Mejor te hubieras asfixiado con esa papa.

-Lo lamento, pero es la verdad. –dijo mientras se metía un buen puñado de papitas en la boca -Yo no podría fingir estar enamorado de un tipo como él.

-Kiba, tu ni siquiera podrías fingir estar enamorado de una chica.

-Me refería a que si yo fuera tú no podría. Evidentemente en la vida real jamás aceptaría fingir estar enamorado de un hombre ¿Qué me crees?

-Un chico tonto que casi se asfixia con una fritura.

El muchacho, que aún tenía la boca llena de papas, le ofreció a su compañera.

Tenten lo miró con cuidado, los ojos del muchacho seguían llorosos. Aquella visión era algo realmente gracioso, y Kiba se dio cuenta de que lo miraba.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ofendido.

Tenten sacó un espejo de bolsillo de su pantalón y lo puso frente al joven, que al ver su aspecto comenzó a reírse con ella.

00000

Kankuro seguía buscando información sobre Tenten en la casa, pero no había encontrado demasiada. No había ningún perfume sobre el tocador; las pocas fotografías que tenía eran aquellas en las que estaba con Lee y Neji, y unas cuantas con Kiba, Shino e Hinata; la música variaba mucho en estilo; el refrigerador estaba casi vacío, solo provisto por salchichas, queso y un poco de lechuga. En concreto, no había mucho de donde obtener información, aunque había un lugar en esa casa en el que él todavía no entraba: la habitación de Tenten.

Decido a aprender aunque sea el más mínimo detalle sobre la chica, se metió a su habitación, con cuidado de no mover nada. No le agradaba hurgar entre las cosas de los demás, y menos sin permiso, pero tenía que hacerlo para que no resultara evidente que no conocía ni quería en lo más mínimo a la chica. Pues de lo contrario la misión sería un fracaso.

Al principio solo le pareció una recamara común y corriente, pero al repara en la pared del fondo se dio cuenta de que algo no encajaba con el perfil que el tenía sobre una mujer.

Se sorprendió al ver todas las armas que había allí: cuchillos, navajas, espadas, shurikens, látigos, lanzas, flechas, dagas, sables, kunais, garrotes, bo, jabalinas, ballestas, etc.

Había descubierto algo, algo que le causaba emoción y a la vez le inspiraba miedo: A Tenten le gustaban las armas.

00000

Un buen plato de ramen fue lo que alivió el hambre de Kiba. El muchacho lo engulló como un perro al que han dejado horas sin comer y de repente le avientan un trozo de carne. Tenten estaba tan acostumbrada a verlo comer así que ya no le sorprendía, aunque le seguía molestando que Kiba la presionara para que acabara rápido.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que la chica hubiera dejado a Kankuro en su casa, y se preguntaba que estaría haciendo el muy holgazán.

No quería regresar pronto, pero tampoco demasiado tarde. Kiba la miraba con cierta preocupación.

-¿Estarás bien? –le preguntó. Tenten asintió. -¿Segura? –volvió a insistir el chico.

-Kiba, tengo una habitación repleta de armas ¿enserio crees que no estaré bien?

-Pues la verdad no lo se. Son las cuatro de la tarde y tú sigues con el refrigerador vacío.

-¿Cómo sabes que mi refrigerador está vacío?

-Porque la vez que Hinata fue a devolverte el vestido rojo no había nada en él.

-¿Y tu como sabes que Hinata fue devolverme ese vestido?

-Porque yo la acompañé.

-Y abriste mi refrigerador buscando comida ¿eh?

Kiba rió nerviosamente.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a hacer las compras? –le preguntó.

-No puedo creerlo. Tienes más de veinte años y buscas comida en mi refrigerador.

-Lo lamento… tenía hambre y era lo más cerca de mi.

Tenten lo miró.

-Sí. Quiero que me acompañes a hacer las compras y que de paso también llenes tu refrigerador.

00000

Kankuro decidió sentarse en el sofá para relajarse un poco, jamás habría esperado que a una chica le gustaran tanto las armas. Comenzó a ojear revistas y algunos libros para distraerse, se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala intentando pensar en otra cosa, pero no podía, tampoco tenía muchas ganas de salir. Se acabó las pocas salchichas que había en el refrigerador y, tratando de buscar algo que lo distrajera, acabó por desordenar todo. Le frustraba que Tenten no llegara.

Así estuvo por casi dos horas. Miraba el reloj constantemente, impaciente.

Los ninjas de Kusagakure llegarían al día siguiente, y comenzaría su pesadilla, si no es que ya había comenzado.

-¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? –se decía cada vez que recordaba que Tenten no estaba en la casa. Necesitaba urgentemente hablar con ella, planear una estrategia, aprender más sobre la joven y que ella aprendiera sobre él.

Pasó otra hora, ya estaba anocheciendo.

La puerta se abrió y la kunoichi de los chonguitos entró por ella, cargando con bolsas llenas de comida, las cuales cayeron al suelo cuando se dio cuenta del aspecto que tenía su casa.

-¿Pero qué hiciste? –le preguntó a Kankuro.

-Nada –le dijo él nerviosamente, al reparar en el caos que había formado.

-Como que nada. ¿Quién te dio permiso de revisar mis cosas?

-Oye, tú no cooperaste demasiado. –se defendió mientras se acercaba a la chica

-¿Y no podías esperar a que llegara? –ella avanzó molesta hacia él.

-No. ¿No lo entiendes?,¡Mañana llegarán los ninjas de la hierba!

-¡Eso ya lo se!

-¡¿Entonces?! –Kankuro se frenó delante de ella.

-¿¡Entonces qué?!

-¡¿Entonces por qué me dejaste solo cuando sabías que tenías que cooperar?! –le reclamo Kankuro.

-Exactamente por esto –contestó la chica. -¡Porque me pones nerviosa!

Kankuro se sorprendió por la respuesta ¿La ponía nerviosa?,¿De qué manera? Notó la mirada de Tenten fija en la de él, la chica respiraba agitadamente. Kankuro se suavizó y se acercó aún más a ella, intentando rodearla con sus brazos.

-¡No me toques! –gritó la chica y lo empujó hacia atrás, para después echar a correr a su habitación.

-Tenten… –Kankuro intentó detenerla.

Ella se detuvo en la puerta, tenía los ojos llorosos.

-¡Si tanto quieres saber de mí te diré que odio: -le dijo a Kankuro -Odio que desordenen mis cosas, odio que hagan preguntas, odio que me traten como a una niña y te odio a ti! –y tras decir eso cerró la puerta con brusquedad.

Kankuro se quedó quieto, apenas le había dado tiempo de asimilar todo lo que había pasado.

Miraba la puerta de la recamara de Tenten con tristeza.

-Yo odio... -dijo en un susurro casi audible -odio verte llorar.

* * *

_Bno... ps ahí esta. Espero que les haya gustado y lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero digamos que no había tenido suficiente tiempo para escribir. Trataré de tardarme menos._

_Por favor dejen reviws!!!_


	3. Día 2

_Por fin! Reescribí este capítulo un millón de veces, al final lo único que siguió igual fue el inicio, pero lo demás no me convencía. Espero que sea de su agrado. Disculpen las molestias._

* * *

Día 2: La vida en Konoha

Una intensa luz se filtró por la ventana dándole en los ojos. Se movió molesta hacía el otro lado, pero sabía que una vez despierta era casi imposible que conciliara el sueño nuevamente.

Recordaba dos cosas del día anterior. La primera era que le había gritado a Kankuro; y la segunda, era que se había desplomado en el suelo llorando, justo después de cerrar la puerta.

_"Ese imbécil"_ –pensó, y volvió a acomodarse en la cama.

Trató de recordar el motivo de su llanto… coraje. Era algo que no sabía manejar, le había dado coraje tener que vivir con él, tener que respetar las órdenes de la Hokage, y el mismo contenido de la misión. Odiaba sucumbir ante el coraje, pero por desgracia siempre le pasaba.

El silencio sepulcral que reinaba en la habitación y en toda la casa le hizo pensar lo peor. Se levantó angustiada y salió de la recamara._"Solo espero que ese idiota no halla dejado todo peor"_

Algo llamó su atención: la estancia estaba ordenada, las bolsas del súper estaban vacías y dobladas, sobre la mesa estaba el desayuno ya preparado y una nota que decía:

_"Te_ _dejo el desayuno. Ya guardé todo lo que compraste.  
__Salí a dar un paseo, no quise despertarte después de lo que pasó anoche.  
__Te espero en el parque a las 12:00__.  
__Kankuro."_

– Por lo menos tiene modales –dijo entre dientes y se dispuso a comer.

00000

Casi no había gente en la calle, ni siquiera se había encontrado con alguien que conociera. Revisó la hora en el reloj de su muñeca, apenas las 10:00. Tenía dos horas para vagabundear en aquella villa ajena a él.

Había desistido en su intentó de aprender sobre Tenten, se las arreglaría como fuera. No había tenido la intención de hacerla llorar, porque era su debilidad: ver llorar a una mujer… pero es que ella era tan terca y testaruda… lo sacaba de sus casillas. Seguramente con ese carácter jamás se conseguiría un novio. Era inaguantable y poco femenina, a demás de agresiva.

Soltó un suspiro. Ni siquiera sabía que iba a hacer con ella, no le agradaba nada, pero si se la pasaban todos los días así, seguramente la misión acabaría siendo un desastre.

-¿Kankuro? –la voz de aquel chico lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Volteó la cabeza para quedar de frente a Inuzuka Kiba.

-¿Sí?

-¿Dónde está Tenten?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo lo se?

-Pues viven juntos

Aquella afirmación lo tomó desprevenido. Su rostro se tensó y se puso rojo, no sabía si por enojo o por pena. ¿Qué derecho tenía esa "niña" de decirle a sus amigos sobre él?

-Es una misión –se apresuró a aclarar, molesto.

-Ya se –contestó Kiba con un tono de aburrimiento. -¿Dónde está?

-En la casa, supongo.

-Bien –una sonrisa maligna asomó por sus labios.

-¿Bien…? -Kiba se lanzó sobre él antes de que terminara de formular la pregunta. Su mano aprisionó el cuello de Kankuro, que ahora estaba contra la pared -¿Pero… que rayos…? –le costaba trabajo respirar. La reacción de Kiba era totalmente ilógica.

-Escúchame bien –dijo éste con tono amenazador –si te atreves a tocarla o hacerle daño alguno, te juro que te mato.

-¿Seguro... que… no eres… su novio? –preguntó con dificultad.

La mano de Kiba se relajó hasta soltarlo. Volvió a sonreír.

-Ella es como mi hermana, y más te vale cuidarla. Te lo repetiré de nuevo: si te metes con ella, te mato.

-Me quedó claro.

-Eso espero –se alejó lentamente, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de advertencia al marionetista.

Kankuro se quedó petrificado por unos segundos. Había visto al Inuzuka en los exámenes chuunin, pero su impresión de él era exactamente la misma que tenía de Naruto. Por lo visto aquel "crío" se había vuelto más fuerte con el paso de los años, aún le costaba trabajo respirar a pesar de que lo había soltado hace más de un minuto. Se sobó el cuello con la palma de su mano, tratando de aliviar la sensación de dolor que la mano de Kiba había producido.

00000

Las doce llegaron con rapidez. Tenten no tenía ánimos de salir, y menos para ver a Kankuro, pero se le hacía una falta de respeto dejarlo plantado, y había que reconocer que el desayuno había estado muy rico.

Llegó al parque con diez minutos de retraso. El moreno se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas, con la cabeza recargada en los brazos y mirando al cielo. La kunoichi se sentó a su lado, Kankuro no se inmutó. Tenten lo miró con curiosidad…

-¿Qué? –preguntó el de la arena.

-Pues… me dijiste que viniera.

-Ah…

El silencio se apoderó de ambos. La kunoichi miró atentamente al cielo, tratando de descubrir que era lo que tenía a Kankuro tan ocupado. ¿Eso era todo lo que iba a decirle? ¿Ni siquiera un "lo siento"? ¿Se iba a quedar viendo el cielo como el bruto que era?

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –dijo él, rompiendo el hilo de los pensamientos de Tenten.

-¿Uh?

-Ayer cuando dijiste que te ponía nerviosa… ¿a qué te referías?

Tenten se tensó al instante. ¿Enserio lo había dicho en voz alta?

-Me... pone nerviosa la gente… bruta y estúpida.

Kankuro reaccionó de manera agresiva. Se levantó rápidamente y se paró frente a Tenten, señalándola con un dedo.

-¿Me estás diciendo que soy un bruto estúpido?

-No, te estoy diciendo que eres una bailarina de ballet –contestó ella con sarcasmo.

-¡Cállate!

-¡No me grites! –se levantó para quedar frente a él. Por primera vez en su vida deseó haber crecido un poco más, trece centímetros eran una gran diferencia de estatura. Se miraron por un momento.

-¡Tú no me dices que hacer! –dijo el ninja, separando cuidadosamente las palabras.

-¡Estás en mi villa, en mi casa y son mis reglas!

-¡¿Ah sí?!

-¡Sí!

-¡Pues no quiero vivir contigo!

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!

-¡Largo!

-Con gusto.

Kankuro se fue dando grandes zancadas ¿qué esa mujer no sabía cuándo callarse? Le daría su merecido.

-¡Pues tú eres una terca, testaruda y poco femenina mujer! –le gritó

-¡¿Ah sí?! –la kunoichi se dirigió hacía donde él estaba –Repítelo.

-¡Terca! ¡Testaruda!... ¡Agresiva!

-¡Idiota!

Esa fue la gota que derramó el baso. Si a Kankuro algo le molestaba era que le dijeran idiota. Dejó que su inconciencia fuera ganando terreno, olvidando la amenaza del Inuzuka, y se abalanzó sobre la kunoichi, agarrándola de las manos.

Tenten estaba forcejeando con Kankuro, con la espalda sobre la hierba. El ninja parecía haber perdido toda señal de lucidez.

-¡Suéltame! –le gritó al chico.

-No soy un idiota –contestó el. Tenten intentaba atestarle golpes, pero estaba totalmente inmovilizada. Siguió forcejeando inútilmente, agarrandolo de la camisa. Kankuro sonrió con satisfacción –Di que no soy un idiota.

-No

-¡Dilo!

-Suéltame –Tenten trataba de zafarse, pero la fuerza de aquel hombre era mucho mayor que la suya. Sabía que era una tontería no retractarse, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. Comenzó a jadear por el cansancio que le producía el forcejeo. Kankuro volvió a sonreír

–Dilo.

-No

00000

Tsunade-sama se encontraba paseando tranquilamente con los ninjas de la hierba. Se trataba de una joven rubia y pálida, alta y hermosa; y de un chico castaño, también pálido y guapo. Ninguno de los dos pasaba de los veinte años.

Caminaban por el parque, la quinta les mostraba la aldea. Miraron con curiosidad los alrededores… al ver a Kankuro y a Tenten sobre la hierba, la godaime no se lo pudo creer. Se trataba de una misión, no de tomarse las cosas tan enserio (deben entender que con la pervertida mente de Tsunade, y desde la perspectiva en la que ella veía, las cosas parecían bastante diferentes… muy diferentes)

Kankuro se encontraba sobre Tenten. La kunoichi aún seguía negándose a retractarse.

-Dilo –dijo Kankuro.

-Ay… -Tenten se detuvo, estaba totalmente agotada –Esta bien, no eres un idiota.

-Grítalo

-¡No eres un idiota!

-Bien, eso es todo. Kankuro se levantó. Tenía la camisa hecha un desastre, arrugada y con un pequeño agujero. ¿Qué tan fuerte lo había agarrado Tenten como para perforar la camisa al forcejear? Si el aspecto de Kankuro era malo, el de Tenten era lamentable. La kunoichi tenía toda la espalda cubierta de hierba, y los habituales chonguitos estaban casi deshechos. Kankuro le ayudó a levantarse. Tenten se sacudió la hierba de la blusa, aún no había acabado cuando Tsunade-sama se acercó a ellos. Al parecer había dejado a los de la hierba para que se adelantaran.

-Buenos días, Tsunade-sama –saludó Tenten

-Por lo que veo muy buenos –contestó la Hokage, con picardía -¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?

Tenten y Kankuro se miraron. Seguramente los regañaría por andarse peleando a plena luz del día y en un parque.

-Este… nosotros –comenzó Tenten, intentando encontrar una excusa creíble. De haberla visto se habrían detenido...

-Oigan, chicos, si querían hacer sus cariñitos, deberían haber esperado hasta la noche y tener una cama. –dijo Tsunade con picardía, mirándolos como una cómplice

¿Pero qué demonios? Kankuro y Tenten se quedaron petrificados, mientras procesaban cada una de las palabras de Tsunade. Hubieran preferido el regaño a escuchar esa tontería. Era totalmente horrible. A Kankuro le dieron ganas de golpear a la godaime y Tenten sintió ganas de vomitar.

-¡No! –gritaron ambos, mirando con horror a la rubia ¿Qué esa mujer solo pensaba en sexo? –Nosotros… no estábamos…No era lo que usted piensa –fue lo único que pudieron decir, ambos de manera despreciable.

-Aja… -parecía que la quinta no les iba a creer jamás. Sonreía como una niña traviesa que ha descubierto que su hermana mayor tiene novio.

-¡Estábamos peleando! –gritó Tenten, desesperada.

La sonrisa de la Hokage se fue debilitando lentamente, y fue sustituida por la cara de enojo más grande que ambos hubieran visto en su vida. Incluso llegaron a extrañar la versión de Tsunade, pero era demasiado tarde para eso.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Están locos?! ¡¿Se dan cuenta de la gravedad del asunto?¡ ¡Se supone que tiene que amarse, no estrangularse! ¡Los ninjas de la hierba estaban conmigo! ¡¿Y si los hubieran visto?!

-Pues supongo que habrían pensado lo mismo que usted ¿Cuál es el problema? -inquirió Kankuro.

Tsunade miró a Kankuro de manera fulminante. El joven retrocedió unos pasos, colocándose a una distancia prudente, para evitar recibir algún golpe. Aquella mujer era la única que realmente lo intimidaba.

-Si vuelven a pelear –dijo amenazante y apretando los puños hasta hacerse daño con las uñas –yo misma me haré cargo de que los encierren juntos de por vida. Ahora tengo que alcanzar a los Fukumoto. –y dicho esto salió en busca de los dos de la hierba.

00000

_-Ding dong_

-…

-_Ding dong_

-…

-Kiba, están tocando

-¿Y qué con eso?

-Te toca abrir

-… ok

El Inuzuka se levantó con fastidio del sofá para abrir la puerta.

-Vaya, vaya. Ustedes no pierden el tiempo ¿eh?

Hinata se tensó al oír la voz de Kiba detrás de ella, sus mejillas se colorearon al instante. El muchacho sonreía con satisfacción al ver su rostro de desconcierto.

Naruto lo miraba molesto.

-¿Qué no podías tardarte más en abrir la puerta? La estaba besando.

-Eso lo se, pero si no querías que abriera no hubieras tocado.

-Fue un beso de último minuto… espontáneo.

-Se lo que eso significa.

-Naruto-kun –dijo Hinata, interrumpiendo la conversación del rubio con su amigo. –Nos vemos mañana.

-Descansa, Hinata-chan –y tras decir esto la besó de improviso en los labios.

El rostro de Hinata volvió a encenderse, pues aunque llevara mucho tiempo saliendo con el Uzumaki aún no se acostumbraba a esos arrebatos.

Kiba se apartó de la puerta para dejarla pasar, y cerró tras de sí. Ambos se dirigieron al sofá, donde Shino veía la tele.

-¿Por qué tan temprano? –preguntó el Aburame, sin voltear a ver a Hinata.

-Naruto-kun tiene una misión. Llegará mañana.

-Ah…

-¿Y qué hay de Hanabi, Shino? –preguntó el Inuzuka, recordando que su amigo salía con la hermana menor de Hinata.

Shino tardó unos minutos en contestar.

-Debe estar con sus amigas.

-Ah…

-¿Y tenten? –preguntó el domador de insectos.

-Tristemente casada –contestó Kiba, sin detenerse a pensar en sus palabras.

Shino y Hinata lo miraron interrogantes. Kiba se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde.

–Con Kankuro –los ojos de sus compañeros se abrieron como platos, pues Kankuro y Tenten juntos era lo mismo que ver a un perro y a un gato conviviendo en paz.

-Es una misión –Hinata y Shino se relajaron, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Eso no te molesta Kiba-kun? –preguntó Hinata.

Kiba la miró confundido.

-¿Por qué debería?

-Pues… ella y tú… son muy unidos… son como…

-Hermanos –corrigió el Inuzuka, antes de que Hinata dijera "novios"

-Siempre están juntos –intervino Shino.

-Eso no significa que me guste o que sienta algo más por ella. Solo somos dos buenos amigos… dos buenos hermanos. Además a ella le gusta Neji. Pero Kankuro… que molestia.

00000

Neji Hyuga caminaba detrás de Lee, el cual saltaba como loco, lo que le hacía sentirse un tanto avergonzado. No tenía ni idea de cómo dos personas tan diferentes podían llevarse tan bien entre si.

-Tranquilo, Lee. –dijo, tratando de que el número de ojos puestos sobre su compañero disminuyeran.

Lee se detuvo en seco, mirando con desconcierto al Hyuga.

-¿Tú estás tranquilo?

-Sí

-Pero… es tu novia.

-No es mi novia, es mi prometida.

-¡No la has visto en años!

-Tú ni siquiera la conoces y estás saltando como un chapulín.

Lee lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Tu te comportas como un anciano –y tras decir eso siguió su camino hasta la entrada a la villa, esta vez caminando.

00000

Ino Yamanaka estaba vigilando la entrada a la villa, junto con su novio, Sai.

Ambos se encontraban sentados detrás del gran escritorio de madera, soltando bostezos a diestra y siniestra, aquel trabajo era realmente aburrido.

-Sai –dijo Ino, volteando a verlo.

-Dime –contestó el muchacho, con una sonrisa que parecía sincera.

-Te amo –recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio, el cual se ruborizó al instante… le hubiera gustado responder de la misma manera, pero no tenía ni idea si en verdad eso era amor. Ni siquiera sabía muy bien que era el amor ni como se sentía, sin embargo respondió quedamente:

-Yo también.

00000

Tras tres días de largo viaje por fin había llegado a su destino: Konoha.

Vigilando la entrada se encontraban dos rostros ya familiares.

-Buenos días, Temari –saludó Ino, sonriendo amigablemente.

-¿Qué hay, Ino? –contestó Temari, dirigiéndose hacía donde se encontraban ambos.

-Shikamaru debe estar feliz de verte –dijo Ino –Creo que está en casa de Chouji, puedes ir a buscarlo, si quieres.

Temari asintió con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, temari-san –esta vez fue Lee quien saludó.

-Buenos días –saludó Temari a los recién llegados. Neji Hyuga solo le dedicó un leve movimiento de cabeza. -Bien… voy a buscar a Shikamaru. Nos vemos después.

00000

Conforme el tiempo pasaba también sus nervios aumentaban. Después de tanto tiempo vería a la que fue su mejor amiga y próximamente sería su esposa. Las manos le sudaban, pero trató de no hacer evidente su nerviosismo.

-Creo que la esperaré yo solo –le dijo a Lee –Es posible que las cosas se pongan algo feas por aquí.

Lee lo miró. Nunca había vito a Neji tan nervioso, tan… humano. Se levantó silenciosamente, dispuesto a acatar la orden del Hyuga.

-Suerte –le dijo, antes de desaparecer.

Neji tragó saliva. Había estado por lo menos dos horas ahí parado; incluso Ino y Sai habían terminado su turno, pero él seguía ahí, esperandola…

00000

Cuando Temari llegó a casa de Chouji, Shikamaru ya se había ido. Por lo tanto se dirigió a casa del ninja de las sombras. Abrió con la llave que tenía del departamento, dispuesta a darle una sorpresa al Nara.

Dejó sus cosas en la pequeña sala, y se sentó en el sofá, dispuesta a esperar hasta que Shikamaru llegara.

00000

-No me sigas –le dijo al ninja de la arena.

-No lo haré

-Eso espero

Kankuro la miró como si hubiera dicho alguna tontería.

Tenten se echó a correr en dirección a casa de Kiba, Shino e Hinata.

Ya era hora de comer, pero Kankuro se las arreglaría solo. Habían llegado al acuerdo de estar separados el mayor tiempo posible, para evitar peleas e insultos. Ese plan no funcionaría por mucho tiempo, puesto que el punto era estar juntos, haciendo lo que toda pareja normal haría en ese momento.

La pequeña casa estaba iluminada. Hinata abrió la puerta, al parecer estaba cocinando.

-Pasa, la comida está casi lista.

-Gracias

Un gran ladrido, seguido del ruido de las patas de Akamaru corriendo, fue lo que anunció a Kiba la llegada de Tenten. Cuando bajó las escaleras que daban al recibidor, se encontró con la joven de los chinguitos, tirada en el suelo. El gran perro la lamía, contento de verla.

-¡Ea, Akamaru!, ya fue suficiente –en cuanto las palabras del Inuzuka salieron de su boca, Akamaru se apartó –Lo lamentó –se disculpó, mientras ayudaba a la morena a levantarse.

-Está bien, Kiba.

-¿Y Kankuro?

-En algún lugar de la aldea –contestó la kunoichi, mientras se limpiaba la cara con la manga de su blusa.

-¿Qué no estaban juntos?

-Oye, no soy su siamés, solo soy su "novia" –dijo, puntualizando la última palabra con unas comillas.

Kiba soltó una risita, que sonó más parecido a un ladrido.

-¿Y Shino? –preguntó la kunoichi.

-En casa de Hanabi. No creo que regrese hasta mañana.

-Chicos –Hinata asomó su cabeza, desde la cocina. –Lee también vendrá.

00000

Tal y como dijo Hinata, Lee llegó unos minutos después.

Los cuatro ninjas se sentaron a la mesa.

-Delicioso –dijo Kiba, engullendo el primer plato a una velocidad asombrosa.

Lee le dirigió una sonrisa a la Hyuga.

-¿Y Neji? –preguntó Tenten. Lee y Hinata se tensaron al instante ¿debían decirle?

-Tenía… asuntos pendientes –dijo Lee. Tenten era como su hermana, y no le gustaba mentirle, pero el más indicado para tratar ese asunto era el Hyuga.

-Ah…

00000

Ambos caminaban envueltos en un silencio incómodo.

-Ehm… ¿Quieres…?

-Sí –contestó la joven que se encontraba a su lado, sin permitirle terminar la pregunta.

Siguieron caminando, sin atreverse a mirarse el uno al otro.

El Hyuga la invitó a sentarse en la barra de Ichiraku.

Kankuro se encontraba ahí, comiendo un gran tazón de ramen, agradecido por tener un momento a solas sin la presencia de la maestra de armas. Una voz familiar lo hizo separar la vista del tazón. Neji Hyuga se encontraba sentado a su lado, junto con una muchacha bastante guapa, de cabellos castaños y oscuros. Ninguno de los dos se miraba.

-Hola, Hyuga –saludó Kankuro. Ambos voltearon a verlo, al parecer ninguno se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Hola, Kankuro –saludó Neji, sin muchos ánimos de hablar.

-¿Me vas a presentar a tu amiga?

-No –contestó gélidamente.

-Hikari… Tsukino Hikari –dijo la muchacha, ofreciéndole la mano a Kankuro. Él la estrechó. Aquella muchacha tenía una voz… extraña. Hablaba dulce y amenazadora al mismo tiempo.

-Mph –el Hyuga soltó un bufido de inconformidad.

-¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó Kankuro, observando la mejilla izquierda del Hyuga. Neji se tapó con la mano, ignorando la pregunta. Cuando le había dicho a Lee que las cosas probablemente se pondrían feas era porque conocía a Hikari. Ella, por su parte, enrojeció de vergüenza, recordando la bochornosa escena que había tenido lugar hace apenas unos minutos.

-¿Viniste con Temari? –dijo el Hyuga, tratando de cambiar el tema. Kankuro se atragantó con el caldo del ramen.

-¿Temari está aquí? –preguntó, una vez se hubo recuperado. Neji asintió con la cabeza. –No tenía idea.

Siguieron en silencio. Kankuro se quedó solo rápidamente, pues el Hyuga y la Tsukino habían comido con prisa. Buscaría a Temari en la mañana.

00000

Shikamaru llegó a su departamento totalmente cansado. Encontrar a Temari ahí le produjo una gran sorpresa... y también una gran alegría.

-No me avisaste que vendrías -le dijo a su novia, sin demostrar mucho afecto.

-¿Tenía que hacerlo? -preguntó ella.

-No

-¿Ya comiste?

-Sí

-¿Estás cansado?

-Sí

-¿Va a tomar una ducha?

-Sí

¿Puedo tomarla contigo?

-Sí. ¿Vas a seguir hablando?

-No

-Bien... calentaré el agua.

00000

-Ya llegué –la voz de Tenten sonó desde la puerta. Kankuro no respondió. -¿Pudiste comer?

-No soy un inútil

-¿Seguro?

El impulso de golpearla fue reprimido al recordar la amenaza de Tsunade.

-Te tardaste mucho -dijo el marionetista, cambiando el tema. –Llevó horas solo.

-Seguro no me extrañaste, la verdad me la pasé muy bien.

-Ah… -_"no me interesa"_

-¿Comiste solo?

-No. Comí con Neji.

-¿Neji?

-Y… -trató de recordar el nombre de la chica –Hikari

-¿Hikari? –aquel nombre le resultaba totalmente desconocido. Kankuro asintió. –Loco.

Nuevamente el impulso de golpearla se hizo presente.

-¿Y tú? –preguntó, tratando de distraerse.

-Hinata, Lee y Kiba

-¿Kiba no es tu novio?

-No, es mi amigo. El y Lee son mis mejores amigos… y Neji.

-¿Sabes qué te ruborizaste?

-Fue por Neji, idiota, no por Kiba.

Nuevamente aquella forma agresiva de contestar.

-Me voy a dormir

-Apenas son las ocho

-Si quieres ve la tele, yo ya estoy cansada de esta misión tan estúpida.

* * *

_Bueno, hice lo mejor que pude. Se que me tardé mucho, pero traté de que quedara bien. Traté de enfocarme no solo en Kankuro y Tenten, sino tambien un poco en los demás personajes, para no hacerlo tan aburrido... solo espero q no haya resultado confuso._

_Espero q les haya gustado, creo q es lo más largo que he escrito._

_Gracias x su paciencia y x favor dejen reviews para saber su opinión. Respondo reviews abajo:_

**Calixpto****:** Se q no fue pronto, pero más vale tarde q nunk.

**Alexa Hiwatari****:** Me alegra. Espero que sigas la historia.

**Frentu-chan****:** Como te darás cuenta use a Hikari para este fic xD (el otro lo borré xq no me convencía mucho, pero Hikari ha vuelto) A mi tmb me gusta la idea de q Kiba se amigo de Tenten, de hecho la idea me la dio mi hermana, yo no tengo tanta imaginación xD

**Harunomdp****:** Jeje, ps no cumplí con mi promesa de subirlo rápido, pero gracias x tu paciencia.

**ladysophie27****:** Ps aqui está el nuevo capi. Espero q lo hayas disfrutado.

**Paulalee-Chan****:** Me da gusto q te haya gustado. No lo dejaré, pero es posible q me tardé en actualizar. Grax x leer

_Espero q les haya gustado y q lo sigan leyendo._

_Gracias x su paciencia, xfavor dejen reviews_

_XOXOX_


End file.
